1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display generates images based on light from pixels that include organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs). Each OLED emits light based on a recombination of electrons and holes in an emitting layer. Displays of this type have fast response speeds and low power consumption.
Structurally, an organic light emitting display (e.g., an active matrix organic display) has control lines (e.g., gate lines, source lines, power lines) for controlling emission of light from the pixels. The control lines transmit various signals to the pixels in order to drive the pixels independently. Because the control lines are arranged adjacent to each other in a high-resolution display, the signals may interfere with each other. As a result, display quality may be degraded.